


Background noise

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Sherlolly (if you squint) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: Sherlock wants to do some work in Molly's lab but she is deliberately distracting him to prove a point.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsPotterDrEw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPotterDrEw/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic I have written in the form of a play. 
> 
> Gifted to CrazyBrit as I thought, why not give you a fanfic for Christmas?

_It is a typical day in St Bart’s. Molly is dressed in her lab coat and her flowery jumper and brown trousers peek out from underneath. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail as usual and she is focusing on determining the course of death of the corpse in front of her. That she comes so close to death each day does not seem to be bothering her. She goes about her job with the sort of ease and meticulousness that can only come from enjoyment, evening humming along to a song._

_The door pushes open and in comes Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, a purposeful and grave look on John’s face and a slight smile on Sherlock’s._

SHERLOCK: We have ourselves a murder! ( _he exclaims, clapping his hands together)._

JOHN: ( _Groans slightly)_ Someone had died. Please have some respect.

SHERLOCK: ( _as if he has not heard his friend)._ I need some stuff. A microscope, some test tubes and some hydrochloric acid. _He is not asking or announcing. Rather more, he is telling himself as if to remind himself what he came there for._

_Molly who is used to Sherlock’s presence, and invisible treatment, watches Sherlock’s every move in awe as he is preforming. Sherlock busies himself by setting up equipment. John, initially unsure of what to do, inches to where Molly is working._

JOHN: Hello, how are you doing? How was your weekend? ( _Sherlock who is performing a chemical test, clears his throat loudly)._

MOLLY: I am good thank you. Just carrying out a post mortem. My weekend was good. I went to see a friend from University, Anita. It –  ( _Molly is interrupted by Sherlock clearing his throat again. He is subtly indicating that they should desist from conversing as he is busy working. Molly and John both pick up on his signals)_. She lives in Oxford, so I had to go up. The train journey there was atrocious and-

SHERLOCK: _(turns back to his friends and fixes them with a piercing stare)._ Could you both be quiet? I am trying to work?

MOLLY: (she turns back to John and whispers) It was awful. I had a first class ticket but all the seats were taken. ( _John is silently shocked that Molly is not stuttering or failing with sentences like she usually does. Sherlock on the other hand, distracted and agitated stops his work and turns around to his friends)._

SHERLOCK: If you want to discuss trivial nonsense, then leave. You are both distracting me.

MOLLY: _(Shaking a bit, but nonetheless confident, she stares Sherlock in his piercing eyes. She is no longer whispering. Her voice hints at her anger)._ Just because you’re the famous detective Sherlock Holmes, and just because your life is surrounded by murders and mysteries does not make my life trivial nonsense. This is my lab. (She emphasises the my).

_JOHN looks at Molly shocked. However, more so impressed._

SHERLOCK: ( _frowning)_ My intention was not to insult your life. _(He looks at her – actually looks at her – trying to deduce the cause for her behaviour. He pauses for several seconds before he speaks)._ You seem a little more hostile than usually. Your anger is not directed at me or John given that you smiled at us when we entered. However, you know I have work. You never usually speak when I am working. And when you do it is to ask questions. You’re talking deliberately despite me asking other wise hence hostility. General hostility and not directed at either John or me. The most common cause for unfounded hostility in females of your age are periods.

MOLLY: _(Blushes a bit at the mention of her menstrual cycle)._ Sherlock, just let John and I finish our conversation and the we’ll stop talking. ( _She manages to keep her voice even, but her heart is beating rapidly at the fact that she is standing up to Sherlock Holmes)._

_Sherlock and John look at Molly, taken a back. Although, the shock is more pronounced on John’s face than on Sherlock’s._

SHERLOCK: ( _Mildly confused. He decides that a little bit of flirting may help). Your hair looks really nice today. And… and your jumper. It goes really well with those trousers. (He offers Molly a smile)._

MOLLY: ( _She fights the urge to succumb to his comment)._ Uhm. Really? ( _rather unconvinced)._

SHERLOCK: ( _He is confused that Molly is not responding to his flirting as she usually does. He stares at her trying to work her out. She looks rather nervous as usual, but there is something defiant in her eyes that he is not used to. He cannot work out just what is happening and he is rather ashamed in himself. His phone rings and he leaves her lab to answer the call)._

JOHN _: (Raises his eye brows and laughs)_ Wow. What was that about?

MOLLY: ( _She blushes a bit_ ) I don’t have to do everything he says. He’s got too used to thinking that I am docile and obedient and… ( _a little fluster and feeling stupid_ ) you wouldn’t understand.

JOHN: ( _something suddenly clicks and he offers Molly a sympathetic smile_ ). Ah before he … before he faked his death, he was used to you doing what he asked and being helpful. You were used to being what he wanted. But two years away from Sherlock… you’ve changed as a person. We all have… apart from him…

MOLLY: (Now avoiding looking John in the eyes). To be fair, he has changed a tiny bit… He says please and thank you some times. He refrains from saying mean things. He puts in more of an effort, but…

JOHN: But… you deserve more.

MOLLY: ( _smiles sadly and nods_ ).

_Sherlock re-enters, mildly irritated._

JOHN: Who was that?

SHERLOCK: Mycroft. He has a case for me. I said no as I have a case on. ( _He turns to Molly and holds out a packet of crisps)._ I got you this whilst I went out.

MOLLY: ( _beaming)_ Thank you.

SHERLOCK: ( _Smiling smugly)_ I know very well that you find it impolite to talk with your mouth full and that you eat in your office as to not contaminate your lab. I need peace and quiet. Please go eat.

MOLLY: ( _for a second she is slightly shocked. However, she laughs a little and decides that for the time being she will let Sherlock Holmes have some peace and leaves to her office)._


End file.
